


Musings on Mavis - the canon ‘verse

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Gradus ad Astra [3]
Category: In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: Background - Freeform, F/M, Gen, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Mavis Freestone,explained





	1. Differences from canon

  * Mavis is born on September 16,2040,making her 20 at this point in canon
  * Eve meets her in 2055,when she is brought in as a witness in an arson case
  * Eve recognizes her creativity and encourages her to make it big musically
  * Mavis is her real name:Mavis Angelina Freestone
  * Mavis is 5’2’, and weighs about 110 pounds. Her eyes are grey,and her natural hair color is hazelnut brown.




	2. Mavis’ family

Full name: Leonardo Agolino  
Gender: Male  
Wife: Mavis Freestone (married 26 Jan 2060 in Doctors’ Hospital, Greenpoint branch)  
Birth date: 28 Jun 2036

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name: Alexander Freestone  
Gender: Male  
Mother: Gemma Freestone  
Father: Nick Freestone  
Birth date: 20 May 2042

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name: Bella Freestone  
Gender: Female  
Mother: Mavis Freestone  
Father: Leonardo Agolino  
Birth date: 27 Jan 2060

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name: Gemma Freestone  
Surname at birth: Davis  
Gender: Female  
Husband: Nick Freestone (married 3 Mar 2038)  
Birth date: 7 Jan 2016

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full name: Mavis Freestone  
Gender: Female  
Mother: Gemma Freestone  
Father: Nick Freestone  
Husband: Leonardo Agolino (married 26 Jan 2060 in Doctors’ Hospital, Greenpoint branch)  
Birth date: 16 Sep 2040

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. From the programme of the Bleecker Street Theatre, 21 July 2066

The Grand Duchess of Gerolstein

Jacques Offenbach - Martin Peiper

Demetria Valarrsdottir,61st Grand Duchess of the Duchy of Gerolstein - Mavis Freestone 

 


	4. From the Critic of Music blog, January 15,2059

**Vocal Range and Profile:Mavis Freestone**

Range: D3 - B5 - E7

Longest Note: 8 seconds

Vocal Type: Light-Lyric Soprano (4 octaves and a note)

Vocal Rating: A-

Recommended Listening: Fake Love, Higher and Higher, Curl your Hair *pending

 **Positives** : A vocal actress, being able to mimic the tones and voices of Britney Spears, Mariah Carey, Christina Aguilera and Celine Dion.  
  
Her lower register, though often weak and inconsistent (due to her high tessitura and breath support issues), is relatively strong for a soprano, supporting down to F#3 and extending to D3.  
  
Her belts are achieved through mixing, having stretched up to Bb5's successfully; Freestone also has no issue staying in the soprano tessitura for extended periods of time (see live performances of _Break Free_ and _Too Much_ ). Her belting register as a whole is extensive and reaches up to an impressive B5. Capable of complex, fast melismas. A rolling vibrato can be heard in belts up to G#5 and as low as Bb3.  
  
Her falsetto is light and sweet and is also where the voice finds its 'ring,' being bright and healthy up to Eb6.   
  
The whistle register is piercing, and the whistles don't have disconnected tones attached to them (polyphonic tones). She is able to sing vocal runs in this register.  
  
 **Negatives** : The previously mentioned mixed belts generally lack power and the whistle register is not controlled (something she has admitted herself). Her slightly nasal and feminine tone is also polarizing. Her diction is unpolished, leaving her lyrics incomprehensible at points (see the bridge of _Break Free_ ) due to tongue tension. Freestone also over activates muscles in her jaw - mostly while singing runs - furthering this tongue tension, which in turn changes the positioning of the larynx. Intonation live has proven to be a problem at points and the lower register sounds unsupported in most instances. Her support is also inconsistent, ranging from around G3-C#5, above C5/C#5 she raises her larynx.


	5. A poem by Leonardo, 2059

Love found me  
Immured in its parodic prison  
A garden of all delights.

a sturdy ship afloat  
Across the tides of time —  
The other a fragile passion flower  
Whose essence may never die.  
Both golden — precious,  
One will richness to the other bring. Between the two drift I  
Forever Love lies in remembering.  
  



	6. Mavis’ discography

MAVIS (August 4,2056)

1\. Love Story (5:02)

2\. Sweet but (a) Psycho (4:36)

3\. Hymn to Long Island (instrumental) (7:45)

4\. Tonight (5:26)

5\. Friday Night (4:07)

6\. Gold Diggers (6:57)

7\. Rich Girl Anthem (5:50)

 


End file.
